


Of Donuts and Car Honks

by charlottefrey



Series: cf's Advent Calendar 2015 [4]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Dwalin is a little shit, Fluffy, Food Porn, M/M, Mytrle is Bilbo's dog, Pining Idiots, Prim the usual badass lady, bakery and cop AU, you may start craving donuts reading this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 03:47:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5319275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you tell your baker you love him? Well don't ask Thorin that question. He doesn't know the answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Donuts and Car Honks

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, baker!AU's are awesome aren't they?

B4. Cop and Baker AU ([XX](http://thorinshielding.tumblr.com/post/98712747433/loyalty-honour-a-willing-heart-radiorcrist))

 

* * *

 

 _Bag End_ was a small bakery in a dead end. It’s grass green door was adorned with the name of the bakery in light yellow paint. The smell of the fresh baked good hung in the alley and everyone who came was first greeted by Myrtle, Bilbo’s bobtail. Then Bilbo welcomed them with a warm smile. Having inherited _Bag End_ from his parents, Bilbo had grown up with flour dust in his hair and burnt fingers from trying the fresh biscuits too earlier.

   “Morning!” Bilbo said, when Thorin came in. Thorin Oakenshield was the local police officer and while he cut a dashing figure in his uniform, it was the startling blue eyes and the shy smile that made him attractive to Bilbo.

   “Morning.” The soft, nearly hummed reply was sending chills down Bilbo’s spine.

   “What do you want on this fine morning?” The baker smiled brighter as he watched how Thorin petted Myrtle.

   “A double nougat donut if you please.” Thorin said from his hunched over position. As Bilbo went to pack the order up, the officer watched him. The flush on Bilbo’s face suited him and there was flour on his cheek. Though he always took the same, Bilbo insisted on asking every morning anew. Thorin stood up and stepped closer.

   “That would be…”

   “1.50.” Thorin flashed a small smile at Bilbo. “I know.” Bilbo blushed even more and took the money with slightly trembling fingers.

   “Well then.” The blonde said and smiled brightly at Thorin. “Have a great day!” Thorin bowed his head and left. Bilbo rested his cheek in his hand as he watched the closed door. “Oh Myrtle. How can a man be this intimidating and yet adorable.”

But Myrtle didn’t knew the answer.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

Thorin entered the office and Dwalin looked up.

   “Went t’ see the sweethear’ again?” The bald man teased.

   “Shut it.” Thorin sat down and looked over his inbox. “What about you and Ori?” Looking over a report about a burglary in the Smaug Estate, Thorin smirked.

   “You now what kinda dragon Dori is.” Dwalin hissed back.

   “Touchy touchy.” Thorin grinned and resumed reading. But Bilbo didn’t leave his mind and he decided to eat the donut before it got cold. The smell alone was amazing, but when he bit into the soft donut, the chocolate crush breaking under his teeth was even better. Not to speak about the soft, creamy nougat filling. Bilbo knew how to make a donut real good.

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

Bilbo fidgeted around when the next morning came. He desperately wanted to talk more to Thorin, but how to do it? Simply asking him after all that time seemed…unfitting and invasive. But subtlety didn’t work with the office either. He had tried before, hinting at meet ups with other people or that he really wanted to see this or that movie, but nothing had come back from Thorin.

Also he didn’t knew which way the other swung. How very embarrassing it would be for him if he hit on a straight guy. Worse, what if Thorin had a girlfriend? Or a wife? And children, what about children? Bilbo panicked so hard that he forgot to look after his porridge and ended up burning it. He never had burned his porridge before.

Myrtle seemed to sense that her human seemed to be a bit on the odd side of things today and saved him from walking into the moving traffic twice on their morning walk. And the day didn’t get any better. Bilbo burnt a bunch of biscuits and dropped a bread into the sink. He stood in his kitchen and wanted to set everything on fire. What a day. As a crowning, Lobelia came in.

Lobelia Sackville-Baggins was Bilbo’s cousin a bit removed. In her eyes, _Bag End_ was supposed to belong to her and her husband and Bilbo had stolen their rightful inheritance. Lobelia liked to gossip and make people’s days worse. To her delight she was able to inflict both on poor Bilbo. Only when Prim, Bilbo’s favourite cousin waddled in, pregnant in the sixth month, Lobelia fled.

   “Thank you Prim.” The woman shrugged.

   “You know she can’t stand me since she lost the crown of Best Stew at the garden party two years ago to me. I am only happy about it.” Prim, in her cheerful manner, smiled over at Bilbo. “What’s bugging you?”

   “Just…you know Mister X?” Suddenly Prim’s eyes lit up. She knew about a man, who visited the bakery frequently, but not who it was.

   “I’m listening…”

   “I want to ask him out.” Squealing so loud Myrtle shot out of her 8 o’clock nap, Prim threw her hands up.

   “Oh my sweet Jesus! Bilbo! That is amazing.” But Bilbo only flushed and looked away.

   “I don’t know what he’ll say you know?” Prim sighed.

   “He’ll say yes. I promise you this.” The woman’s face was soft and reassuring. “And now bring me two strawberry donuts and a rainbow sprinkle donut.”

 

-|-|-|-|-|-|-

 

Thorin stepped into the bakery this morning with determination. Determination that melted away when he saw Bilbo talk with a young, pregnant woman. The woman turned and her silver-blue eyes mustered him in a friendly fashion.

   “Thorin! Good Morning!” Bilbo said with a bright smile. “This is Prim, my cousin.” Suddenly Thorin liked the woman and shook her hand.

   “Thorin.” He said gently. Prim grinned back, as if she had a personal joke.

   “Nice to meet you. But Bilbo…I need to get going. See you around.” Waving at the two, the woman left.

   “The usual.” Thorin said to Bilbo. With a court nod, Bilbo went to work. As he handed the donut over and received the money in return, there was something in his eyes. Thorin wanted to say something and put the bag down.

   “Sorry Thorin, I need to head into the back, there’s stuff in the oven.” Bilbo said and off he was. Disappointment flooded Thorin and he left the bakery to sit in his police car.

   “I’m such a lovesick idiot!” Frustrated with himself and life he hit the honk in an angry fit. Someone yelped outside and when he looked, he saw Bilbo with a small bag. He let down the window and looked at the man expectantly.

   “Your order.” Thorin took the bag and blurted out:

   “Do you want to go to the cinema with me?” Bilbo, who had turned half-way to head back, stopped and looked back at the police officer.

   “Uh…yes, why not.” The blush on his face was adorable.

   “This evening the new Bond movie hits the cinemas. Want to go?” Enthusiastically Bilbo nodded.

   “You can pick me up here.” Thorin grinned like an idiot.

   “Then it’s a date.” He said before he could stop himself.

   “Yes. It’s a date.” Bilbo replied and grinned likewise.

 

* * *

 

For more stuff [visit my blog](http://charlotte-frey.tumblr.com/tagged/Advent%20Calendar%202015)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, giving kudos and commenting!  
> Have a lovely 4th of December!


End file.
